Making her Human
by Aqua Kitty 1864
Summary: Elena has fallen off the rails without her emotion and Damon vows to help her get it back through her submission. WARNINGS: Light BDSM. Sensation play. Ice. Blindfold. Dirty Talk. Sexual Content For C69 on LJ


Author Notes: The material in this story is for mature audiences only and contains graphic sexual content. It is intended only for those aged 18 and older. WARNINGS: Light BDSM. Sensation play. Ice. Blindfold. Dirty Talk. Sexual Content

* * *

"You have fallen off the rails Elena." Damon told her matter of factly. Okay so he couldn't blame her. He was the one who told her to turn off her emotions, he just didn't expect her to become so... Katherine like. He needed her back. He needed his Elena.

"I'm perfectly fine Damon. I do what I want, when I want and I take what I want. How is that a bad thing?" She teased with a sly smile.

"I think you have forgotten how to be human." Damon told her flatly.

"Why would I need to be human Damon? I love being vampire." Elena responded with smirk that showed off her glistening fangs.

Damon clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Don't lie Elena. I can see it in your eyes. You never wanted to be a vampire… if you could be human again, I know you would want to."

Elena sighed. "Damon. Don't get all sentimental on me. Let's go out and grab a bite instead." She flashed her fangs with a sexy grin.

Damon shook his head. "Oh no, I have other plans for you Elena." He sped over to her and grabbed her wrists holding them up and above her head. He was older then her and far more powerful. "Struggle all you want. You know you can't win. You know I'm stronger then you." He smacked her ass a few times causing her to cry out.

He knew she loved to be spanked so he took his time with her alternating his swings so she wouldn't be able to expect the next hit. Eventually he had her tied to the bed with her arms above her head. "There… that wasn't so bad was it." He teased in a doctorly tone.

"Let me go Damon." Elena struggled to get out of the bonds. "This isn't funny."

Damon chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't like it anymore Elena. I remember you used to like it…"

Elena's eyes flashed. She did like it. She remembered all the pleasure he used to bring to her, all the crazy things they used to do together back before the stupid sire bond.

"That's it." He cooed. He could smell her arousal and he knew that she was remembering the other times. "This time is going to be different Elena. This time you will not be allowed to cum unless I tell you that you can. You will call me Sir at all times until I release you. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded.

"What was that?" Damon warned.

"Yes Sir." Elena said weakly.

Damon smiled. "I think you need a reminder on what it means to be human. Tell me Elena."

"Make me feel what's it's like to be human Sir."

Damon smiled. "What's the main thing that human do and we do not?" He asked her with a cock of his head.

"Emotion." Elena told him flatly.

"No." Damon corrected her. "It's the ability to _feel_. In order to have emotion you have to _feel_ it. If you're hurt or stressed you have to _feel _it, if you're happy or excited, you _feel_ it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to make me feel sir."

Damon nodded in approval. "Yes Elena." He smiled as he held up a long piece of soft black fabric. "You're going to be blindfolded Elena." He gently placed the fabric over her eyes and secured it on the back of her head. "We are going to play a game. I'm going to touch you with something and you must tell me what it is. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"First thing's first." Damon swiftly tore off her clothing leaving her completely naked.

Elena gasped. She shivered as the cool air hit her nipples making them harden. "Damon" she moaned softly. She hated not knowing what was coming. Suddenly she arched her back in pleasure. It felt like hundreds of tiny pieces of silk were touching her nipple at the same time. He gently ran it up and down her nipples, making sure she could _feel_ it completely before stopping. "What was that?"

Elena took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "A feather."

Damon smiled. "Good girl." He leaned down and sucked on the upper area around her nipple and then slowly licked around the nipple before suckling it softly causing Elena to whimper. Before she could say anything else he whipped out his next object and ran it across the same nipple.

Elena arched in slight pain. It felt like hundred and thousands of pin pricks were hitting her nipple and then the same thing happened to the other one.

"What is it Elena?"

"I don't know." She gasped as she felt his mouth on her nipple once more. The pin pricks resumed and she squirmed trying to get away.

"Don't like it Elena?" Damon taunted.

"No."

Damon lightly smacked her thigh causing her to jump. "No what?"

"No Sir."

Damon smiled and returned with the feather, swirling it around her breasts and around her chest, slowly trailing it down around her belly button and then back up, passing the nipples ever so gently. He grinned as he saw her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was enjoying it much more then she was letting on. "Tell me what you feel Elena."

"I need more Da-Sir. I don't think it's enough." Elena answered softly.

Damon shook his head. "You're going to _feel_ Elena. You don't need it fast and hard. You need to feel what I'm giving to you and embrace it. Let the pain of the pins flow throughout your entire body. Let the soft touch of the feather be released entirely."

Elena shivered as she felt the tickling touches of the feather again but it was quickly stopped with the pricking pins causing her to wince.

"I know it doesn't hurt that much Elena. You're a vampire after all aren't you? Why would this simple thing cause you so much pain?"

"I don't know! It hurts." Elena cried out.

"It doesn't hurt Elena. You know it doesn't. Have you figured out what it is yet?"

Elena shook her head.

"It's your hair brush. I'm running the bristles over and around your nipples and because of the opposite feeling of the feather you think it's causing you pain." As he spoke he used one hand with the feather and the other hand with her hair brush as he stroked both nipples at the same time then quickly switched them so she had different sensations quickly.

"Damon!" She moaned as his tongue lavished her hard nipples. His right hand reaching to pinch her left nipple causing her body to tense.

Damon pulled away chuckling. "I haven't even touched you below your waist and you're already ready to cum."

Elena pouted. "I want to cum Damon."

Damon softly smacked her clit causing her to whimper loudly and grasp at the bed sheets. Her body arched off the bed wanting more. "I want to cum Sir." He corrected her.

Elena panted. "I want to cum Sir!"

Damon chuckled. "That's more like it." Damon circled the bed. "I don't think you can cum yet, we haven't played with everything."

Elena whined. She didn't want to keep playing; she wanted to cum. "No more Damon."

Damon gently smacked her clit again causing her body to tense. He watched as Elena cried out and arched her back before settling back down.

"No more Sir." She corrected herself.

"You like it hard don't you? You need it rough." Damon spoke softly, huskily sending shivers straight to her hot wet core.

"Yes Sir! Please Sir." Elena cried out.

Damon shook his head. "You aren't as lost as you let on my dear Elena. You just need to feel the different sensations I'm giving to you and learn to accept them so they travel throughout your entire body. Don't focus on the spot I touch you on, try and send that feeling all over."

Elena sighed softly. It was harder then she thought. She had expected him to just do her hard and fast but apparently he had other plans. Elena let out a soft squeal when she felt something cold touch her left nipple. "Ice!"Elena gasped out at the different sensation.

"Yes." Damon purred as he used both hands to torture her nipples with the cold ice cubes. He trailed them down her body making a figure eight pattern until both hands landed on her quivering inner thighs. He glanced at Elena and locked eye contact with her while he moved his hands closer to her throbbing pussy. He watched her take several small gasping breaths as he inched closer and closer to her clit with the ice.

She felt the cold touch hit her outer lips, her inner folds, the hood of her clit and just when she thought the ice was finally going to touch her clit it was pulled away and replaced with the brush. "Ahhhh!"Elena cried out. The ice had been cold and wet but so smooth and soft compared to the brush bristles.

"Do you _feel _it now Elena? Do you _feel_ the different sensations? Do you _feel_ the need? The desire?The want?"

"Yes!" She cried out.

Damon chuckled. "You want to be human again Elena. You hate being vampire."

"Yes…" Elena whispered softly. Her eyes closed tight under the soft blindfold.

Damon smiled at her confession. "That's my girl." He knew that she hated being a vampire but he loved her both ways. He loved her human and he loved her as vampire.

Elena felt butterflies in her stomach at being called that. She had been with Damon a long time. He always knew exactly what she needed. He took her in, he helped her, he taught her how to be a proper vampire. How to feed without killing, how to kill, how to blend with the humans and then finally she was able to use a blood bag and they drank together.

Damon resumed his play by placing another ice cube on the hood of her clit watching it drip down onto her swollen throbbing clit. He quickly pinched her nipples hard with both hands enjoying the feeling of dominating her.

Elena mumbled incoherently on the bed while Damon tortured her little clit with the feather, ice and brush over and over again until she was trembling on the bed. A fine sheen of sweat had covered her body and her face was flushed.

"Are you going to cum Elena?" Damon asked her in his deep voice making shivers enter her tiny frame.

There will never be a sexier sound then that of the plea in her whispering breath floating from her tender lips bouncing back off the wall and finding its way into his accommodating soul behind her. It's that simple word alone that will keep him spellbound in a heightening of all his senses for as long as she will let him love her deeply.

"Please."

"Please Damon..." She whimpered. She thrashed her head back and forth moaning loudly while he played with the different objects on her swollen clit. When he realized she didn't say sir he slapped her clit causing her to cry out loudly.

"I'm going to cum! Oh my god! Please Sir!" She whimpered loudly as she trembled, struggling to be free of her bonds.

"Now now Elena. Patience." He cooed. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to cum. Sir."

"How do you want to cum?" He asked her with a tilt of his head while he suckled on her right nipple while trailing the ice cube around and over her clit.

"Fast. Hard." Elena panted out.

Damon chuckled. "I think I'm going to do the opposite." He pulled out his last and final toy. Two small silver balls. He leaned forward and gently pushed them into her wet hole causing her to stutter. "Hold them Elena. _Feel _them in your tight hole. Don't let them fall out."

Elena accepted the challenge and clenched her PC mussels together to hold the two small balls. What she didn't realize was that Damon was still right in front of her wet warm pussy. She felt his warm breath on her clit just a moment before she felt the strong suction.

"Cum for me Elena."

The suction increased on her throbbing clit and she saw stars. Her body released the pressure like an exploding firework. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she trembled out her release. "Damon!" She cried out as her body finally slumped down from her high. Her eyes closed.

Damon pulled the small balls out of her and untied her from her bonds. He removed the blindfold from her eyes and he held her softly. Even in her unconsciousness her body was still trembling with the force of her orgasm. "My Elena…" Damon whispered as he kissed her forehead running his fingers in her hair. He would always be there to bring her back from the brink. Never letting her loose herself.

THE END

###

Thank you so much for reading my story! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts in a review.


End file.
